


Between Two

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Valentine, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, You'll see what I mean, mostly dialogue fic, this is a first for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: “Don't say that.”





	Between Two

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I left this pretty ambiguous on who says what, because honestly it _could_ be either Daisy or Phil.  
>  For the Cousy Valentine event, prompt; lines - "Don't say that."

“Don't say that.”

“It's the truth, though. I am not dating material. Each and every time, something happens and I end up alone.”

“You're not alone now.”

“You know what I mean.” they rolled their eyes.

“Well, so am I.” A huff.

“You're a great person. There's gotta be someone pining for you. You deserve to be happy.”

“What makes you think that I don't think the exact same thing for you? And let's be honest, I am right on this, no matter what you say.”

“You are biased.”

“Yeah? Well that's good then, you need someone biased to remind you that you are amazing.” another huff.

A sigh.

“I don't want us to fight over this.”

“I am ready to fight over this, because I –”

Their sentence was cut off by soft lips, pressed over theirs, in a light kiss.

“Sorry, how was that sentence going to end?”

“Because I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“You always make my happy.” a happy sigh and a soft kiss. “Being with you makes me happy.”

“Me, too.” a smile.

Another kiss.

“Happy Valentine's Day.” they said simultaneously.

 


End file.
